


Sonic Groupchat, Now With More Fun!

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Groupchat Fics, Just for Kicks! [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, groupchat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: A gift to tharkflark1 and stagemanager and their beautiful fics/AUstharkflark1 created Paradox the Hedgehog(s) and stagemanager created the Gemhog AU, so go check them out!
Relationships: Fleetway Sonic/Scourge the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Groupchat Fics, Just for Kicks! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791706
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Sonic Groupchat, Now With More Fun!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tharkflark1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tharkflark1/gifts), [stagemanager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stagemanager/gifts).



> Sonic - everyone likes the original better
> 
> Scourge - ran in heels
> 
> Classic - cause im baby and classic
> 
> Fleetway Comics Sonic - please let me holiday im sorry
> 
> Movie Sonic - national_treasure
> 
> Zonic - spacecop
> 
> Gemhog AU - national_kaiju
> 
> Paradox - walkingblender

**_walkingblender_ ** _ added  _ **_themself_ ** _ to  _ **_guys please,there are literal children here_ **

**_national_kaiju_ ** _ added  _ **_themself_ ** _ to  _ **_guys please,there are literal children here_ **

_ national_kaiju _

hi!

_ walkingblender _

im here?

_ everyone likes the original better _

Uh yeah why?

_ ran in heels _

And how

_ spacecop _

Relax. They’re more versions of Sonic.

_ please let me holiday im sorry _

literally is anyone here not a version of sonic?

_ walkingblender _

do i count though?

_ cause im baby and classic _

wym?

_ spacecop _

I can explain. So @ **walkingblender** is basically a result of chaos energy combining the consciousnesses and bodies of Silver, Shadow, and Sonic and goes by the name Paradox.

He’s a bit of a dumbass.

_ walkingblender _

hey!

_ spacecop _

You regularly run after ice-cream trucks and three of the most stubborn hedgehogs in the multiverse are constantly arguing in your subconscious.

_ walkingblender _

lol yeah fair

_ spacecop _

As for @ **national_kaiju** …

_ national_kaiju _

im a living chaos emerald who turned into a hedgeboi and then into a kaiju then died then came back to life as a hedgeboi again when maddie and tom wished for it on my emerald shell!

_ ran in heels _

yo wtf

_ everyone likes the original better _

i have so many questions that i dont know how to put into words

_ national_treasure _

you have a tom and maddie too?! <3

_ please let me holiday im sorry _

these have to be the most effed up versions of us ive ever seen

_ national_kaiju _

excuse you, im adorable

_ walkingblender _

im just having fun, ig

_ national_treasure _

so like, can you transform into a kaiju whenever???

_ national_kaiju _

*absolutely not, no thanks*

_ walkingblender _

I can when not happ times happen

_ please let me holiday im sorry _

im sorry what

_ walkingblender _

or is it when all my brains work together?

it could be both

i can do both

_ everyone likes the original better _

wow um

ok

_ ran in heels _

blue you have the weirdest alternates

_ national_treasure _

that includes you

_ everyone likes the original better _

*get him bb!*

_ national_kaiju _

also, arent both of us stronger than you?

_ cause im baby and classic _

*GET HIM BB!*

_ please let me holiday im sorry _

*stop hes already ded!*

_ ran in heels _

i cant be upset being insulted by such children

_ everyone likes the original better _

Yall want to dimension surf with us?

_ walkingblender _

Let me ask tails

_ ran in heels _

Why do you need to ask him???

_ walkingblender _

he has the only braincell out of the two of us

_ national_kaiju _

i cannot/will not

the last time i left earth, i died!

_ cause im baby and classic _

thats fair, yikes

_ walkingblender _

tails says no

we have to look for the chaos emeralds for me to unfuse

i totally forgot about that

_ everyone likes the original better _

Lol, thats also fair

Honestly, i forget about them all the time too

_ please let me holiday im sorry _

I fucking wish i could

_ spacecop _

LANGUAGE

_ please let me holiday im sorry _

its fine

_ national_kaiju _

whats that f-word mean?

_ national_treasure _

i asked that once and they said not to worry about it

_ everyone likes the original better _

because yall dont need to worry about it

_ walkingblender _

but im curious, what does

Oh wait

Shadow knows what it means, hes explaining

Yeah, no, just

dont worry about it

_ ran in heels _

im just gonna go have a chat with my bf for a second

_ please let me holiday im sorry _

Babe!

_ ran in heels _

Ill be back in a second

_ spacecop _

I’ll go...help one of them

_ everyone likes the original better _

which one?

_ spacecop _

Yes

_ walkingblender _

Right

Well

i m hungry

Im going to get food, byeeeeeeeeee

Wait what am i going to eat

Ill figure it out once i get to the fridge, its fine

_ national_kaiju _

i should go too, i need to shine my chest

_ cause im baby and classic _

huh?

_ national_kaiju _

my emerald body is in the chest of my flesh body

_ everyone likes the original better _

if it were not for the law of this land, i would drink

_ national_kaiju _

youre not allowed to have water???

_ everyone likes the original better _

omg he a bb

Dont you have a gem to shine?

_ national_kaiju _

o yeah! See you guys around!

_ cause im baby and classic _

bye!!!

**Author's Note:**

> sonic fan-creators server! https://discord.gg/yxdtJPyw6f


End file.
